<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Knife Is In My Back Now by Sadistic_Writer_Of_FanFiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491039">The Knife Is In My Back Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistic_Writer_Of_FanFiction/pseuds/Sadistic_Writer_Of_FanFiction'>Sadistic_Writer_Of_FanFiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arguments, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Crying, Eventual Relationships, Fights, First fights, Getting Together, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Hurt/Comfort, I Haven't Read The Trials of Apollo, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, Medical, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, Sad, Sad Nico di Angelo, Sad Will Solace, Three Days in the Infirmary (Percy Jackson), Wounds, relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistic_Writer_Of_FanFiction/pseuds/Sadistic_Writer_Of_FanFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico agrees to a stay in the infirmary with Will, where feelings are caught and reciprocated. However, one boy isn't as faithful and nice as he seems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Will solace/old relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Will. Beautiful, shining, happy, Will. When Nico set eyes on him after the war, he felt a flutter in his chest, one not dissimilar to the feeling he felt when he first met Percy. But after spilling his secret to Jason, and inadvertently allowing Coach Hedge and Reyna to feel his overwhelming shame over his sexuality, Nico came to realize that Percy was just a pipe dream, the ideal person to have a crush on. Percy… was not his type. Now Will, he was Nico’s type. As odd as that may seem, as their mere existence seemed to contradict one another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Three days. You promised.” Will smirked, as he approached Nico after some of the post war chaos had died down. He then guided the reluctant son of Hades towards the infirmary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Yeah, normally the brooding boy would’ve argued more, fought back with scathing remarks and a bone chilling demeanor. But hey, three days in a small building with a cute boy that was actually more nice than annoying? Maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You can take the bed in the back corner, it’s the closest thing to privacy that you can get in here.” Will said, with an apologetic shrug.  Nico nodded tensely, before gingerly sitting on the edge of the cot, peering around the room as he waited for Will to grab a tray of bandages from a shelf along the adjacent wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Alright, did you sustain any significant injuries recently? And before you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> about lying, things go much faster and easier if you just be honest.” Will said, in a professional tone that suggested that he’d dealt with liars more times than he wanted to admit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Uh,” Nico slightly shakes his head, “I’ve got a couple of scratches on my arms from a Lycaon attack.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Alright, jacket off. I’ll have to look them over.” Will smiles reassuringly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Scowling slightly, Nico shrugged off his jacket, exposing his pale, scrawny arms to the cool air (and his loud, tropical style shirt that he loathed wearing). Will sharply inhaled once he got a look at the injuries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Who stitched you up? Because you kinda look like Frankenstein’s monster… no offence.” Will commented, as he gently held and prodded Nico’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Rude,” he huffed, “Reyna did it. It’s not that bad considering that we were kinda on a time crunch.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Will hummed in response, readying a pair of scissors and tweezers. Quickly and efficiently, he cut out the messy stitches, and flushed the wounds with water, then again with a mix of nectar and saline. To his credit, Nico sat stoically throughout the whole process, barely flinching when Will redid all the stitches, the needle sliding through red, swollen skin. Will then slathered on a thick paste, completely covering the wounds in a layer of ointment, and finished by firmly wrapping Nico’s arms with gauze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Here,” Will said, passing Nico a small square of ambrosia, “it’ll help with the healing process.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Thanks.” Nico bit out, taking the square, and slipping it into his pocket when Will had his back turned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“So one thing I noticed is this very strong aura of darkness surrounding you. I assume it’s from all the shadow travelling you did, so no underworldly powers for the next little while, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“But—” Nico started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Doctor’s orders.” Will interjected, his smirk contradicting his stern tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Nico crossed his arms haughtily, his scowl deepening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You should get some sleep, you look exhausted. Would you like some unicorn drought to help?” Will asked, professional demeanor never wavering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Does it stop nightmares?” Nico asked, meekly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“It helps prevent nightmares.” Will answered. “So I’ll take that as a yes then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Alright. I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yeah yeah. Three days of not going anywhere. I got it.” Nico snarked back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Nico looked around, the infirmary was surprisingly empty considering the biggest battle of their lives had </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> ended. A couple of familiar faces were along the other side of the room, Jason, for one, was having his stab wound checked over, and Annabeth had her ankle in a proper cast and was gratefully accepting ambrosia. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>The room itself was somewhat peculiar. For one, the walls were all windows, with large drapes tied off in the corners. The cots reminded Nico of the ones soldiers would use when they needed medical attention back in the war, yet these ones were more… woodsy, he supposed. Wooden shelving covered parts of the side walls, each containing a mixture of magical and mortal healing supplies. Despite being an infirmary, the building gave off a cheery vibe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Will soon returned with the unicorn drought, which he handed to Nico instructing him to drink it immediately. The Italian boy did as he was told, and he felt the effects almost instantaneously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Sweet dreams.” Was the last thing he heard before he slumped over sideways, fast asleep. Will chuckled at the sight, before he carefully pulled off Nico’s dirt caked shoes, placing them below the foot of the bed. He then gently pushed Nico onto his back, and laid his legs straight. Satisfied that his patient wouldn’t be uncomfortable for his rest, Will quietly moved on to his next patient, a small smile plastered on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>When Nico woke up, he was disorientated and slightly confused. His head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton, and his body ached like he’d just done an intense full-body workout. He shakily brought his hands up to his face, wiping the sleep from his eyes. A flood of embarrassment hit him when he felt dried tear tracks on his cheeks, indicating that he’d been crying in his sleep again. Nico frantically rubbed at his face, erasing any evidence of weakness. He slowly sat up, nearly lurching to the side when a wave of vertigo hit him, leaving his head pounding, and stomach feeling like a rollercoaster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>He peered around the room, trying to gain his bearings. He spotted the square of ambrosia he’d pocketed laying on the floor, and he quickly stuffed it back in his pocket, hoping that Will hadn’t seen it during his rounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Nico!” Will called, enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey Will.” Nico acknowledged, shifting in his cot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Is it alright if I check your wounds?” Will said, however it didn’t really sound like a question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Do I have a choice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Nope.” Will replied, with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Nico scowled, but moved closer to the edge of the bed, similar to how he was the previous night. Will carefully unwrapped the gauze around the younger boy’s arms, frowning in confusion when he saw that Nico’s injuries were still there, unhealed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I… I don’t get it. You ate the ambrosia right? I don’t understand why the cuts aren’t gone. Something must have gone wrong… or maybe I’m not as good a healer as I thought I was…” Will rambled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Uh, ambrosia doesn’t work for children of the underworld,” Nico interrupted, the lie rolling off his tongue easily, “I’m not sure why, but it doesn’t quite heal injuries fully.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“But it didn’t heal you at all. Are you sure this is normal?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Yup. Just another perk of being an underworld spawn.” Nico said, sardonically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I guess I’ll just have to practice more mortal medicine on you then.” Will grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>With that, the son of Apollo promptly got to work redressing and wrapping Nico’s cuts, chattering lightheartedly about nothing and everything. Nico didn’t know how he did it, make conversation so easily, be so… upbeat and </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span> all the time. For anyone else, he’d find it stupid and annoying. But on Will, it suited him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>It was weird, that Nico felt almost comfortable in the other boy’s presence. They barely knew one another. Nico was practically the king of not trusting people, but there was something about Will that made him want to take down the walls that guarded him from others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The revelation that Nico wanted to get closer to Will jarred him to the core. This was so unlike him. He wasn’t acting like himself in the past little while. He told Percy that he had liked him, and then said he wasn’t his type. He realized that Will was more his type, and almost immediately latched onto him, almost as if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have someone of interest in his life. Willingly spending time in the infirmary? Letting the older boy touch his arms without uttering a threat or curse against him? It felt wrong… but it also felt right. Like this was the way of life Nico wanted. Easy touch, smiles and conversation with a cute boy, letting his guard down. Nico </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> it all. But he didn’t think he was ready for it. He couldn’t be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Can I leave?” Nico asked, suddenly cutting off Will as the boy hummed and muttered under his breath, having just finished up taping the gauze on his upper arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>If Will was taken aback, he didn’t outwardly show it. He replied with an easy smile and a somewhat gleeful “Nope”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Well what if I walked out when you weren’t looking? What’d you do then, huh?” Nico said, aggression lacing his tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I’d go looking for you.” Will replied, without second thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“W-Why?” Nico stammered, caught off guard by the earnest response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re a special person Sunshine.” He said, giving Nico a wink before walking away. “Oh, and… don’t go anywhere. Doctor’s orders.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Nico growled lowly, fighting the smile that tried to creep on his face. He clenched his fists, and threw his legs back up onto the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t call me that.” He yelled at Will’s back, but it was fruitless, as the other boy was too far away to hear the indignant objection of the cutesy nickname. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Nico laid back down, turning over to stare out the window, and trying to fight the urge to flee from the room. In doing so, he completely missed the slightly disgusted and wholly concerned look on the face of a camper two beds down from him. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Warnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>“Breakfast time!” Will’s voice chimed, as he and the other Apollo campers in the infirmary passed out food they’d gathered from the dining pavilion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Nico for the most part ignored the flurry of action going on around him, disinterested in eating the food that was being offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You gotta eat something, Sunshine.” Will said, appearing next to Nico’s cot, slightly startling the younger boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Not hungry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Not an excuse.” He shot back, leveling Nico with a stern glare. “C’mon, at least have some fruit. You know they say an apple a day keeps the doctor away.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Nico glared at the bright fruit held out towards him. It was just your average apple. Round. Red. Yet Nico looked at it as if it were pure poison. Ever since he had been captured by the giant twins Otis and Ephialtes, his appetite has been out of whack. When he was first rescued, due to only being able to consume the pomegranate seeds to put him into a death trance, his stomach could only handle small pieces of food. However when he was transporting the Athena Parthenos, Coach Hedge, and Reyna, he was able to eat larger quantities of food due to the large expenditure of energy he used during his shadow traveling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Does it keep the healer away too?” Nico asked, frowning at the odd expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“It doesn’t quite work that way, no.” Will laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Good.” Nico muttered, unaware that the healer had still heard him. He shakily accepted the fruit, looking it over, before finally biting into it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Is it alright if I join you this morning?” Will asked, holding his own bowl of assorted fruit and granola. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Go for it.” Nico replied, crossing his legs on top of the covers, and taking another tentative bite of his apple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Will pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. The two boys sat in comfortable silence while they ate. Nico only managed to stomach half of his apple before he started feeling queasy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Is that all you’re gonna eat?” Will asked, concern lacing his tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Nico shrugged, not meeting the healer’s eyes. Will gently took the apple from Nico’s tight grasp, setting it on a nearby table. He lightly touched the smaller boy’s hand, his hold firm yet gentle. Nico flinched at the unexpected touch, and his face flushed when he realized that Will was </span>
  <em>
    <span>holding his hand</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Him! Nobody ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>willingly</span>
  </em>
  <span> touches the son of Hades, except for Hazel, but even then it’s relatively rare and somewhat awkward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I know you’ve been through a lot recently, and that I don’t know any details of it, and I honestly can’t imagine how you’re feeling, but I promise I am going to do my best to help you Nico.” Will earnestly told him, conviction in his tone. “It’s okay if you can’t eat right now, just let me know when you think you could handle more food. Okay? You’re gonna make it through this. I know it. You’re strong Nico. I can tell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Nico didn’t know how to respond. He was blown away by Will’s words. He managed a curt nod, before taking his hand away from the fragile hold Will had on it, moving his knees up towards his chin, and hiding his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Thank you for understanding.” He uttered out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>They lapsed back into a comfortable silence, and Nico slowly unfurled himself from his position on the bed. Will finished eating his own food, and moved to dispose of his dish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You wanna save that or should I compost it?” He asked, pointing towards the discarded fruit with his chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Just toss it.” Nico sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Alright.” Will replied lightly. “Is there anything I can get you? A change of clothes maybe?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“My sword. I need my sword back. But you’ll have to cover your hand before touching it. It’s dangerous to non underworld demigods. Also something less horrible than this shirt would be nice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Will raised an eyebrow at the request for him to find Nico’s sword, but didn’t question it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Alright. I’ll try my best on the sword. As for less terrible than your… Hawiian? Shirt, I could probably find you a camp shirt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s Puerto Rican you uncultured swine.” Nico sassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh I’m sorry, Mr. Cultured, I couldn’t tell the difference as I was so distracted by the overwhelming tropicalness of the design.” Will joked back, laughing lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Nico snorted, shaking his head and trying to hide the smile that played at his lips. It was nice to act like a normal teenager for once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Is tropicalness even a real word?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Probably not, but I’m not gonna check because English is too tiring to read. So let’s just pretend it’s a real word.” Will replied, as he moved towards the exit. “I’ll be back soon. Rest up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>With that, the son of Apollo left, and Nico remained feeling inexplicably lighter inside, as if some of the darkness in his mind had evaporated. Of course, with Nico being Nico, and having terrible luck, his moment of feeling close to happy had to be ruined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I wouldn’t get too attached to him if I were you, Death Boy.” An unfamiliar voice said, and the boy that had been lounging a couple beds down from Nico got up and casually walked towards him. “Trust me, Will is not what he seems.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“What are you talking about? Who even are you?” Nico asked, voice steely and cold. His guard went up, and he subtly moved his body into a more defensive position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Look I know coming from me this all sounds like a rant from a crazy ex boyfriend, but believe me… he’s only going to hurt you. Will Solace is not a nice guy, and what you see is nothing but a facade. I may not know you, but nobody deserves to be hurt by that piece of schist. Consider yourself warned.” He turned around and promptly went back to his own cot, leaving a very confused boy in his wake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Nico stared at the retreating figure’s back, perplexed. Deciding that the boy was probably just trying to scare or mess with him, he disregarded everything he just heard, against his better judgement. He allowed the perfect image of Will Solace to cloud his vision and overpower the warning he’d received. However, seeds of doubt had already planted in the back of Nico’s mind.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd like to apologize now for not having a set posting schedule, due to COVID-19 my work schedule has been a little unpredictable, which affects how much time I have to write. I hope everyone enjoys this story, and is keeping safe out there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Realizations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>When Will returned with a bright orange shirt, grin in place, Nico couldn’t help the slight frown that formed on his own visage. He tried to ignore his inner voice screaming at him to figure out what was wrong with the perfect boy coming towards him. He shook himself out of his reverie, and smiled at Will, gratefully accepting the shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>As Will checked on the other patients, Nico snuck off to the washroom, to change and do his business. He hastily attempted to flatten the disaster that was his hair, but no matter how much water and patting at it he did, the stubborn strands just popped back up in an unruly manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Nico was one of few campers that typically refused to wear the camp T-shirts, and he grimaced when he caught a look of himself in the mirror, although he did have to admit, it was better than his shredded tropical shirt. He figured that once he was released from the infirmary, he’d stow away and get a presentable shirt. Something black, maybe with skulls or spikes or something on it for decoration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>There’s not much to do in an infirmary when you’re a patient. Time seemed to drag on and on, like honey dripping from a spoon. There was only so much resting that Nico could do. After a while, he’d get antsy and would try to find something, anything, to preoccupy his mind. Sometimes he’d walk the perimeter of the sick room. Will offered to let him cut bandages and refill bottles of nectar from larger containers stored in the supply room, which was just at the back of the infirmary, through a heavy wooden door. Nico gratefully accepted the mundane tasks, as it was at the very least, something to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>When Will was on a break, or the infirmary wasn’t overly busy, he’d sit on a swivel chair by Nico’s bed and chat with the younger boy about somewhat dull things such as the weather. After a while they’d get a bit deeper, talking about prophetic dreams they’ve had, or what using their powers was like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Will was full of warmth, and his healing abilities were beyond any of those that his siblings had. However, he was not well versed in the arts, or archery. Nico, on the other hand, was cold. He summoned and commanded the dead, and could freeze things over, killing plants and foliage when he was upset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You know that being a child of Hades doesn’t make you inherently bad, right?” Will had asked, earnestly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“But I kill things. I’ve killed people. Octavian—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Octavian did that to himself. He made his own choices, and you’re not responsible for his actions or wellbeing. Besides, who’s to say he would’ve survived the war anyways?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“But—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“No ‘buts’. You couldn’t have done anything differently. What’s done, is done. There’s no point in dwelling on the past. You have your whole life to look forward to. A long, beautiful life. Don’t waste all that precious time worrying about things that can’t be changed.” Will cut him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Nico didn’t respond. A long, beautiful life? Unlikely. He’s a demigod. Born to die young. He’s Hades’ kid. Born to live in despair and contempt. His life was destined to be short and painful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>is something that can’t and won’t change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Realizing that Nico needed some space, Will gently patted the boy’s shoulder, and went to do more rounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>After much thought and contemplation on the unknown regarding what his life was going to look like, Nico grew tired of being angsty and unapproachable. He had pushed Will away, when all the other boy wanted to do was cheer Nico up. He was right. Not about Octavian and his cause of death, but about wasting time. Nico didn’t want to waste his short, ugly life thinking about the past. Because the past only ever brought him pain. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the long wait. Things have gotten a little hectic for me. I know this chapter is extra short this time, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Relationships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They got together. It was abrupt, and nobody had seen it coming. Dark and light, Will and Nico. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>It happened on Nico’s last day in the infirmary. He was helping Will cut bandages. Nico realized that he hadn’t heard the snip of the other boy’s scissors in a while, nor had he seen Will move in his peripheral vision. When he looked up, his eyes met the unwavering gaze from the blonde boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“What’s wrong, Will?” Nico asked, worrying his bottom lip as he squirmed under the other boy’s stare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Will swallowed hard. “I like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Nico stared dumbly at Will. Before he could reply, Will rushed on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I like, like you. Like, I’m interested in you in a not just friends kinda way. And it’s okay if you don’t feel the same, or are repulsed by me or if you never want to see me again or ever be near me, because I understand that you might not or more likely </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel the same way and I really hope that we can still be friends because I think you’re pretty awesome and—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I like you too.” Nico said, and he wasn’t sure who he had surprised more, himself, or Will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>He hadn’t meant to reveal his feelings, but Will sounded so nervous while he was rambling, and it was honestly kinda cute. Besides, it was high time that Nico got something that he wanted. And what he wanted, was a relationship with Will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“So… does this mean you’ll be my boyfriend?” Will asked, ducking his head as a fierce blush sprung to his already rosy cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Y-yeah.” Nico stuttered out, flushing as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>They sat in a semi awkward silence for a few moments. Neither boy could meet the other’s eyes. The quiet was broken by Will’s slight giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“This is kinda weird, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Nico snorts a laugh, “Yeah, yeah definitely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we get out of here? Your time in the infirmary is up. You are no longer required to be around here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I’ll be around because I want to be.” Nico replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I have no complaints there.” Will smiled, before shyly holding out his hand to Nico.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Nico glanced up at him, before firmly grasping his hand, and the two stood up and walked out. Nico took a deep breath as the sunlight hit his skin. Screams and laughter sounded through camp, and the breeze rustled his hair. It felt nice to experience the camp when there wasn’t a deadly disaster occuring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>A tingle of anxiety shot up Nico’s back, as he and Will walked through the camp, fingers intertwined. What if people judged them? Maybe they’d all hate him more now because he’s gay. Oh great, now he’s the gay son of Hades. That’ll go over real well with the other campers. Now any chance of acceptance was just tossed out the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>As if sensing his new boyfriend’s inner turmoil, Will squeezed Nico’s hand gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You know that nobody cares about sexuality around here, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“They don’t?” Nico asked, surprise lacing his tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Nah, I mean, compared to some of the things the Gods have done, a boy loving another boy is pretty mild. Besides, it’s the twenty-first century. Next to nobody cares about it. I know that you’re from a time period where… uh, really bad things happened to people who were gay, but trust me, things are so much better now. Not perfect, I’ll admit, but better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The earnesty in Will’s voice helped calm Nico’s anxieties. He lets the reassurance wash over him, and shoots his boyfriend an appreciative smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The two walked around the perimeter of camp, making plans for the next day, joking around, and generally just enjoying each other’s company. It was evening, so they couldn’t spend too much time together, as neither boy wanted to be caught being out after curfew. The harpies would surely tear them apart, and after the battle they’d just gone through, being offed by a cleaning harpy was a pretty lame way to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Will went with Nico to the Hades cabin, letting go of his hand as they approached the door. He fidgeted nervously, before looking at the younger boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“May I give you a hug?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Nico swallowed thickly, mulling over the question. After a few seconds, he nodded his consent. Will’s arms gently wrapped around him, and Nico reached up to reciprocate the hug. It wasn’t long, just a few seconds of warmth and comfort. Will let go as soon as Nico started to pull away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Goodnight Will.” Nico smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Goodnight Nico.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>With that, the son of Hades entered his cabin, watching the retreating form of his boyfriend from the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Whispers followed them everywhere they went. It was inescapable. It was uncomfortable and ever present. It was annoying. Not all of what the other campers were saying was mean per say, but the constant buzz surrounding the newfound relationship between Will and Nico was taking its toll on the couple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I can’t believe they’re together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Who woulda thought that Will would date </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s so cute! New OTP!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Confusion, ridicule, and weird, third party love marred the beginning of their relationship. A relationship that Nico would’ve preferred to stay private. But now they’re stuck in the spotlight as if they’re camp royalty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Nonetheless, the two boys were happy, and had managed to sneak in a few dates before word spread like wildfire about their union. Their friend groups were very supportive, and expressed their happiness over the new, and frankly, surprising, relationship. The Apollo campers welcomed Nico as one of their own, and the seven (plus Reyna) did the usual, overprotective friend thing; threatening Will, implying that they weren’t afraid to have a God (or two… or all of them) smite Will on the spot if he ever hurt their poor, precious, fragile little Nico. Nico, of course, was thoroughly embarrassed by his friend’s antics. Will, however, found it endearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s nice seeing that you’ve got friends that care so deeply about you.” Will told him, lacing their fingers together and lightly stroking his thumb over the back of Nico’s hand in an attempt to soothe the teen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“We’re barely friends, and they’re acting like they’re my parents. I’m not a child, and I don’t need protecting.” Nico seethed, before adding on in a tiny, bashful voice, “Not from you, at least.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Will smiled at that, and squeezed their entwined hands a little harder, only for a brief, fleeting moment, before their hands dropped back to their sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Touch, Will had discovered, was a tricky thing with Nico. The younger boy didn’t like holding hands when there were other people around, and he especially didn’t appreciate any unexpected contact. Nico grew up in a time where boys didn’t touch each other in ways that weren’t either a fight, or a handshake. Any displays of affection were done in private. Will, on the other hand, grew up with physical affection being a very common and well accepted thing to display. He was the son of a healer, and he had the healer’s touch. To be with someone who didn’t reciprocate affection the same way as him, was a bit of a shock. However, Will was determined to make things work, and ensure that everything goes smoothly, even if that meant making some sacrifices and compromising on things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>They had a system. For hand holding, they’d hold out their hand, and if the other boy didn’t want to, he’d leave him hanging. For a hug, they’d ask for consent first, since hugging is an intimate form of contact that they’d agreed not to just spring on one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Both boys were happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m really glad we’re together.” Will breathed, as he and Nico sat on a cliff looking over the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Me too.” Nico whispered, bashfully. A light dusting of pink coloured his cheeks, and he squinted into the sun, rather than meet the blonde boy’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The couple had found a spot on the edge of a rocky path that oversaw the coastline. It was private enough that they wouldn’t be bothered by nosy and gossipy campers— especially the Aphrodite  kids. It was a calm, warm, afternoon, the sun was high in the sky, and a gentle breeze lightly rustled their hair. A picnic blanket was laid out beneath them, basket now empty, and the boys were full and happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Dates like these were what they liked to do best. Get away from everyone without having to physically leave the camp, a chance to just enjoy each other’s company, with hours of conversation. Neither teen was overly fond of the idea of fancy, dressed up dates. Occasionally, they’d join up with Jason and Piper, or Annabeth and Percy, and do some sort of group activity such as sparring or strategizing for capture the flag. That was all well and good, but for the most part, Nico and Will were happy keeping to themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Days turned into weeks, and weeks into a month. The boys were happy. The dates stayed the same. Nico was still skittish about touch, and Will did his best to accommodate for him, but he could only be so patient. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The boys were happy. At least, that’s what Nico thought. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Arguments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Things that the other campers had been saying finally died down. They weren’t “the weirdest couple to get together” anymore. They were Will and Nico. Light and dark. Healer and Ghost King. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>What Nico and Will had together was good in the beginning. Will found everything about Nico endearing; his aversion to anything that didn’t come in the colour black, his hesitancy to have physical contact, his furious blush whenever he called Will his </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Will thought it was cute. He’d also thought that Nico would grow out of it as they got closer as a couple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>But it didn’t. Because they didn’t. Will felt that even though a month had passed, nothing had changed. Which, for some, would seem fantastic. But he craved more. He wanted to show off his boyfriend. He wanted effortless hugs and kisses. He wanted to know for sure that the blush from the utterance of the word “boyfriend” was from happiness, and not shame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Nico, on the other hand, was as happy as he’d been when they first got together. If he knew about the thoughts and doubts that were plaguing Will’s mind, he didn’t show it. The boy was smitten. He was sure that Will was on the same page as he was regarding their relationship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Will, to his credit, tried his best to be patient, and accommodating, and a good boyfriend. But he ended up sitting and stewing over the things in his relationship that he didn’t like, rather than focus on all the great things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>He wanted more from the relationship, he wanted it to progress faster than it was, faster than what Nico was comfortable with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>This, of course, resulted in the young couple’s first fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I feel like you’re ashamed of me! Of us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m not ashamed. I’m… reserved. I like my privacy. Don’t you understand that?” Nico growled back, teeth clenched and hands curling into fists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“There’s private, and there’s not wanting anyone to know about the relationship. And you, Nico, want to hide. That’s all you ever do. Hide.” Will spat back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“What do you want me to do? Huh? Stand at the top of Zues’s fist and scream ‘I’m dating Will Solace!’ or something equally moronic?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You think our relationship is moronic?” Will asked, hurt creeping into his voice, replacing the anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” Nico retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Well it sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>sounded</span>
  </em>
  <span> like you said our relationship is moronic. So tell me, do you even want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a relationship with me? Or did you only say yes out of pity or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I said yes because I like you.” Nico explained, voice lowering towards the end of his sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh really? Then why’d you get so quiet just then? Why can’t you say you like me? Or that we’re in a relationship? Or show any affection to me in public? Because let me tell you, it’s pretty hurtful when I’m the only one saying and doing affectionate things in this relationship. It’s starting to feel very one sided. I mean, you won’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s not one sided though!” Nico exclaimed, exasperated. “Not everyone shows their affection in the same way, don’t you get that? I’m not a ‘lovey dovey show the world every intimate detail of my life and relationships’ kinda guy, okay? I’m also not very touchy feely either. If you can’t understand and accept that, then maybe we aren’t as good for each other as we thought.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I just don’t understand why though. Are you unhappy? Is it me? I just want you to be as into this relationship as I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“That’s not fair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“What?” Will asked, bewildered. “What’s not fair? Because right now, the unfair one is you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> as into this relationship as you are. I literally just explained that I show my feelings differently than you do. You’re just being too pigheaded to understand.” Nico shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m too pigheaded. If you think so lowly of me, why are we together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“We’re together because we like each other. I like you, you like me. Do I really have to spell it out for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Look, if you’re going to be condescending, then I’m going to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Fine! Leave! Run away from your problems. See if I care. You’re being childish and immature.” Nico yelled, as Will made his way to the door of the Hades cabin. The older boy looked back, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. Wordlessly, he opened the door, and slipped out, ignoring the campers that had arrived outside to hear what the commotion was all about. He pushed past them all, and speedwalked to the Apollo cabin, where he knew his siblings would help him figure out what to do, and hopefully make him feel better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Nico sat in the dimly lit cabin, knees hugged to his chest, as tears made their way down his face. He quietly sniffled, ashamed that he’d been reduced to a quivering, crying mess after such a stupid fight with Will. But it had been their first fight. Lots of couples fight, right? And then they make up and things will be good again… right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The boy pulled the sleeves of his new aviator jacket down over his hands, and shuffled himself closer to the middle of his bed, before flopping sideways and sobbing into the collar of his coat. Salty tears and snot saturated the fuzzy lining, making the material feel rough and gross, but Nico was more distracted by the pain in his sides and chest to notice the unpleasant sensation of wet fabric rubbing his neck. He did his best to muffle the sound of his bawling, but every once in a while, a high pitched whine would leave his throat, making the teen feel worse with every wave of tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Nico knew he had said some terrible things to Will, and he knew that some things he said had come out wrong. He just hoped that in the heated moment, the things he’d said didn’t irreparably damage their relationship. He hoped, sincerely, that him and Will would make up. He just wanted things to be good again. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Betrayals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    “You said <em> what </em> to him?” </p><p> </p><p>    “I didn’t mean it like that! It just… came out wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>    “No schist.” Jason deadpanned, looking at Nico with disapproval. </p><p> </p><p>    Nico groaned and flopped back onto his bed, dragging his hands down his face in frustration. “I screwed up… bad.”</p><p> </p><p>    “Oh yeah, big time dude. But yenno what?” Jason replied, glancing at Nico’s teary eyed expression, “We’re gonna fix this. Okay? Couples fight. All you gotta do is apologize. Maybe make a couple of compromises. It’ll be okay Nico. Alright?”</p><p> </p><p>    Nico sat up, and looked away, anxiously tussling his black curls as he blinked back tears. </p><p> </p><p>    “Okay?” Jason pressed, waiting for the younger boy to say it back.</p><p> </p><p>    “Okay.” Nico relented, voice small and unsure. Jason looked like he wanted to argue for a more enthusiastic response, but decided that this small step was better than nothing, so he didn’t push Nico. </p><p> </p><p>    “Alright so now we just need to make a game plan.” Jason continued, clasping his hands together and grinning impishly at his friend. Nico shot him a slightly bewildered look at his phrasing. “I’m sorry, would you prefer that I call it a battle plan?” Jason asked, sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>    “Yes.” Nico deadpanned. </p><p> </p><p>    Jason sighed, “Okay, we need to make a <em> battle plan </em>. First…”</p><p> </p><p>    Jason rattled on about steps and proper apologies, with Nico interjecting every once in a while to state his opinion or comment on how out of character some of Jason’s ideas were. They argued over the way he was going to apologize, what he was going to say, and whether or not he’d be willing to show more affection or try to be more boyfriend-like in public.</p><p> </p><p> Slowly, time escaped from them, and the bright afternoon sun sank into a beautiful sunset, golden light shining through the cabin’s windows. As nightfall approached, the two boys felt they’d hashed out a decent plan. Jason left the Hades cabin, confident about how well things were going to play out. Nico stayed inside, not feeling nearly as optimistic as his friend, but at the very least, he wasn’t as anxious and sad as he was at the beginning of the day. Perhaps things were going to work out. Or maybe the whole world will spontaneously combust, and he won’t have to deal with his issues. Either way, Nico was somewhat ready for the next day. Who knows what the future may bring. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>    Will moped around the camp grounds, feeling as if a giant thundercloud was above his head, dampening the cheeriness of the midafternoon sun. His emotions kept flip-flopping between bouts of anger, and sadness. As yet another wave of despair hit him, he sat on a bench that overlooked the ocean. He squinted out at the horizon, trying to find any inkling of joy within him, the type of merriment he’d typically feel when gazing at the rushing waves and feeling the warmth of the sun hit his tan skin. He was the son of Apollo, he should feel better out in the sun, but alas, his mood stayed dark and depressing. </p><p> </p><p>    “Hey Will! How’s it going?” A voice asked, and Will turned to see the speaker.</p><p> </p><p>    “I’m…” He started to reply, before he registered who he was talking to. </p><p> </p><p>    “Listen,” the boy said, scratching the back of his head as he walked a little closer, “I heard about the fight between you and Nico. If you need anything, I’m here for you, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>    Will nodded almost imperceptibly. He blinked, heaving a sigh. “Did you want to sit?”</p><p> </p><p>    The teen took the proffered seat, sitting close enough to Will that their shoulders would occasionally touch. </p><p> </p><p>    “I’m just so frustrated.” Will started, still staring out at the water. “It’s like he doesn’t want to be in a relationship. It’s practically just a friendship with a fancy title. Is it really so much to ask that my boyfriend show affection?” </p><p> </p><p>    “There’s nothing wrong with that Will. You’re an affectionate guy. You need someone to match your needs. Would you like me to tell you what I think?”</p><p> </p><p>    After a second of contemplation, Will nods.</p><p> </p><p>    “I think you should sit down and talk to him about meeting each other’s needs. Talk to him about what you really want in a relationship. And most importantly, explain your reasoning for why you need these things, so he can better understand you.” </p><p> </p><p>    Slowly, as his old fling spoke, Will had turned to look the boy in his eyes. Overwhelmed by the caring nature of the boy, and his earnest words, Will did something… unlike himself. He snaked his hand around the back of the boy’s neck, leaned in, and kissed him. It was hard, and somewhat sloppy. Will felt the kiss be reciprocated after a moment of stunned stillness. Will set his other hand on the teen’s hip, and felt the boy put his hands on his waist. Will scooted closer, so that their thighs were pressed together. The blonde felt like he was getting his every frustration out during the kissing. Something he’d never really got to experience before. Slowly, the two boys pulled away from each other.</p><p> </p><p>    “Mark…” Will whispered hoarsely, gaping at the son of Ares. </p><p> </p><p>    “It’s okay Will. I know you’re with Nico. Get your relationship together. But if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, or a pair of lips to kiss, I’m here. I’ll always be here for you.” Mark told him, before he placed a firm kiss on Will’s lips, and took his leave.</p><p> </p><p>    Will sat on the wooden bench, chest heaving, their final kiss leaving a ghostly tingle on his lips. Swallowing thickly, Will rubbed at his knees, a nervous trait he’d picked up recently. He couldn’t believe what had just happened.</p><p> </p><p>    He replayed his afternoon over and over again in his head. As he laid in bed that night, all he could think about was how <em> good </em> it had felt, to be shown such intimate affection. But those thoughts were dashed quickly by his guilty conscience. How could he have done this to Nico? </p><p> </p><p>    Will tried to convince himself that it was okay, because it was an accident, and him and Nico were in a fight, so was it really as bad as it looked? Sighing, Will curled in on himself, hoping that his mind would clear enough to allow him to get some sleep that night. But trying to clear his head was fruitless.</p><p> </p><p>    He had cheated on Nico.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Agreements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey Will? Can— can we talk?” Nico asked, nervously approaching the other boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After anxiously pacing in his dark room all morning, Nico had finally summoned up enough courage to go and talk to Will. He went with the hopes of salvaging any part of their relationship. Something at the back of his mind told him that something was wrong, but he actively chose to ignore it, figuring it was just a figment made up by his anxiety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will looked at him contemplatively, before nodding. The two boys sat on a secluded bench, just inside the treeline. It was private but not too private, with ample amount of light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Will. I— I wanted to apologize to you about what happened. I said some things I shouldn’t have, and I worded some other things… well, very badly. So, I’m sorry.” Nico rushed out, occasionally looking at the other boy, but for the most part he’d stared at his lap with guilt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry too.” Will told him. “I wasn’t listening to you. I started yelling when I just as easily could’ve had a calm conversation with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So if we’re both sorry, where does that leave us?” Nico asked, his voice hushed and sombre. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to make this relationship work. That is… if you do?” Will tentatively said, attempting to catch Nico’s gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico looked up at him, slightly shocked. Even after that disaster of a fight, Will still wanted him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… but what about those things you said? There’s stuff I’m not comfortable with, and I don’t know when or even if I ever will be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can work something out. Compromise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Nico breathed. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you want to talk about it now? Or do you wanna try at a later time?” Will asked, aware that the conversation that they needed to have could be emotionally draining and may be better suited to have it at another time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico didn’t respond right away. In fact, Will was beginning to worry that he was being ignored. Nico, however, was simply steeling himself for what was about to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s talk now. I’d rather get things sorted out than delay the inevitable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will cocked an eyebrow at the wording, but didn’t comment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will explained to Nico about how he grew up showing and receiving physical and emotional affection, how it was ingrained in him to want to both give and receive his affection more often than what Nico was doing, and he went on to explain that he feels rejected and unwanted when he doesn’t have that kind of interaction with Nico, especially since he’s his boyfriend. Nico, in turn shared with Will his unease with living people touching him, since their warmth and liveliness was something he’d grown accustomed to. Yes, he’d grown up where (and when) very bad things happened to boys who liked boys. He’d missed out on a lot of important developments in the LGBT+ community over not only the past couple years, but all those years he’d spent in the Lotus Casino. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like, the more I’m exposed to and when I really learn to accept myself, the better things will be, you know?” Nico said, playing with his long sleeves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think I’m starting to see things from your point of view.” Will agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m starting to understand why touch is so important to you, not just as a boyfriend but as a son of Apollo too.” Nico said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you could try to accept more physical affection? Nothing crazy, mind you. It doesn’t have to be in public either. I’d just like to hug and hold my boyfriend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I think that I can try.” Nico agreed. “Will you try not to guilt me or anything if I’m unable to reciprocate or accept affection though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I can try that.” Will smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t promise that things are gonna be magically a hundred percent better, or even better right away. The best I can say is that I’ll try my best.” Nico told Will, bashfully looking out at the trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s all I ever want. Your best. The same goes for me too.” Will said, sincerely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico held out his hand in an invitation for Will to grab hold of it. Will happily accepted, and the two teens sat in comfortable quiet, fingers laced delicately together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was good. Things could get better. They talked, they compromised, they promised. Their relationship that mere hours ago was held together by tentative heart strings, now seemed to be on the mend, ready for newer, better things. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... life did that thing where everything seems to be terrible and busy and tiring. Mix that with a bad case of writer's block and apparently what you get is a long and unexpected hiatus. I'm honestly pretty disappointed in myself, but there's nothing I can do to change the past. I just gotta try to be better in the future. I do apologize for the wait and for such a short chapter too, but hey... better than nothing, right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>